


Lulu Galore 2020. Day 2: Accomplices.

by fkaed



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Accomplices, F/F, Lulu Galore 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkaed/pseuds/fkaed
Summary: Have you ever seen a girl so beautiful that you would do anything for her? Yves was tired of living under the shadow of her own reputation, so she tried to escape. That is when she met Chuu, that special someone that she needed in order to move on with her life and leave the past behind. But they shall not be caught.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 8





	Lulu Galore 2020. Day 2: Accomplices.

Have you ever seen a girl so beautiful that you would do anything for her? A+ student Yves had the whole school at her feet and she was not afraid to take advantage of it. She is the most popular girl in school: She's pretty, she's smart and her natural grace makes it hard for you to dislike her, even if she deserves it sometimes. After years of easily getting everything she wants she had turned into someone arrogant and greedy. This school year started of with rumors of Yves having a boyfriend, which made every girl at her female-only school go crazy. Even innocent Chuu was filled with curiosity. Their school is really strict and no girl is aloud out of school or to recieve guests except for special occasions such as chritsmas or birthdays, so everyone was wondering if they would ever see Yves' alleged boyfriend around school sometimes.

What nobody knew is that Yves already had her strategy planned. All she had to do is to get a room in the first floor with the wondows facing the back of the school, so she could sneak out and in easily at night or even during breaks. She thought this was going to be a piece of cake. Being who she was she would only have to kindly ask for that room and she would get it but this year things were a little different. All of the girls in third and fourth grades were moved up to the second floor of the dorms, while the girls in first and second grades were in the first floor. Still, Yves tried to change rooms but all she accomplished was to be able to change rooms with the girls from the second floor. The first night she tried climbing down the window but it was way too risky. She had to figure something else out.

During the following days Yves walked the school halls more silent than ever, trying to hear every possible conversation in order to be able to come up with the perfect strategy to get what she wanted: freedom. But days went by and she was not able to find the way to get out, so she decided that she had to take action. That same night she got dressed and got out of the dorm building. She walked to the back of the building and towards the most hidden window. She walked twough a couple of bushes and looked through it. "This one will be easy." she thought smiling. The she got out of there before anyone could see her.

Chuu was peacefully sleeping when a violent noise woke her up. Yves was knocking her window so hard that it could have woken all of the school up. Chuu was still half asleep, scared and confused, but Yves kept knocking and even started mouthing for her to open up. It was getting so loud that some other rooms started to light up too. Yves got scared of being discovered so she screamed at Chuu. "Please!!!". She openned the window and Yves got inside. 

\- What was taking you so long!? - Said Yves violently.  
\- What are you doing here? You are going to get in trouble.  
\- Well, I'm in your room right? So if you say something we are both going to be in trouble.

Chuu openned her mouth to say something but she realized Yves was right. Instead, she changed topics and asked her what had happened and if she was ok. Yves told her that she has met someone that she wants to be with all the time. This person, she says, has taught her the importance of freedom and doing what one desires, that is why she is planning to escape every night to work on a "private project" that she has going on. Chuu asked a lot of questions but Yves was smart and avoided almost all of them. After a while, when eveyone was asleep again, Yves went back to her room. "Thanks, you saved me", she said smiling to Chuu.

Chuu knew what she was doing was not right but she thought that spending time with the most popular girl in school and being a part of some mysterious teenage drama made her days locked down at school feel a little bit more exciting. She started to feel more alive. Night after night Yves would reveal just a bit of what was going on, even if she was trying to be secretive. The truth is the two girls were so different yet so captivating, so it was hard for them to ignore each others' charms. Without noticing Chuu started to stay awake waiting for Yves to come back, while Yves would hurry up in whatever she was doing in order to be back earlier and have a nice chat with Chuu. Even if their relationshio was a secret they started smiling at each other around school and even saying hello sometimes.

"Will you ever tell me what you are doing?" Asked Chuu one night. Yves eyes got full of tears while she whispered "I don't know". Yves openned up to Chuu and told her about how she had gotten so sick of her reputation in their school. She had bigger dreams and wishes now than being the best in school. She was feeling stuck and wanted to go out and explore the world and its people, but she was too scared to be rejected by her old friends so she started making new ones outside school. Every night they would meet and have long conversations about their dreams and their past experiences. Some nights they would go dancing, rollerblading or even drinking. She had started living two separate lives, and Chuu was the link between both of them.

\- You have become someone really special to me. I feel like I can easily be myself around you, and that is why I would like you to go out with me and meet my new friends if that is fine with you.  
\- I would do anything for you. - Chuu smiled widely.


End file.
